and there will never be enough
by adjectverbial
Summary: She hates and hates and hates until there is nothing left for her to do but love.


Sakura is a nice girl.

_kindinnocenthelpful, they whisper, healermedicprotector, she is our princess – Konoha's flower_

Sakura is a kind girl who forgives and gives, is selfless and wonderful and healing.

She is a girl full of bitter, bitter hate.

_the world had given up on her once, and now, she has given up on it_

She hates ShinoandHinata, because they have a peace that she will never know, a calm that she dreams of.

_and yet she loves Hinata, though, because the pearl-eyed girl has always been a source of comfort for the rosette. and yet she loves Shino, though, because he brings out Hinata's fragile strength_

She hates ChōjiandIno because when she sees them, they _glow_ in a way Sakura cannot do on her own, a way that she strives to.

_but she loves Ino for her consistent motivation, she always refuses to give up on Sakura. but she loves Ch__ō__ji for he admires Ino in a way that the blonde needs to be admired – Ino has been called pretty many times, but Ch__ō__ji thinks her beautiful_

She hates LeeandTenten because they have a harmony that she has never experienced, one that she longs for.

_and she loves Tenten because the weapon mistress has defended the pink-haired girl so many times that it is impossible for Sakura not to. and she loves Lee because he has always had faith in the bun-haired girl, for better or for worse, romantically or platonically. Lee has never overlooked Tenten_

She hates Kiba because he reminds her too much of blonde hair and blue eyes and a smile that could break your heart.

_yet she loves Kiba as Kiba was her first kiss, all those years back, back when she was just __**Sakura**__ and not ANBU, j__ō__nin, or Hokage's apprentice. she loves Kiba because he loves her as Sakura, just Sakura_

She hates Neji because he is an embodiment of coldness and aloofness and prodigiousness – she hates him because he is so much like an avenger who loved his clan more than anything.

_however she loves Neji since Neji is the first person to show her respect as a ninja, first person to let her know just how high of a regard he has for her. she loves Neji because he trusted her judgement enough to be her first. she loves Neji because he loves her enough to respect her as Sakura._

She hates Kakashi because he had never taught her, had never seen her and all the promise she held.

_so she loves Kakashi because he devoted all his time and energy to a blonde goofball and a too dark prodigy and gave them both places to belong. she loves Kakashi because he helped those most precious to her._

She hates Naruto because Naruto broke a promise, Naruto ran away. She hates Naruto because he left her when she needed him most.

_she loves Naruto because he was the first person to ever love her, the first person that made her his world. she loves Naruto because he loves her with everything he's got. she loves Naruto because he gives her something to believe in_

She hates Sasuke because he was her first love, and her first heartbreak. She hates Sasuke because a part of her still loves him and always will – and that part of her will never be able to move on. She hates Sasuke for hindering her.

_she loves Sasuke because he has been her world ever since she was little and is still one of her most precious people. she loves Sasuke because no matter what he does, he gives her something to hold dear_

She hates Tsunade because she is everything that Sakura strives to be, and she is everything Sakura is compared to. She hates Tsunade because next to her, Sakura will never match up.

_she loves Tsunade because the Godaime Hokage was the one who picked her, and that has meant the world to her. she loves Tsunade for having faith in her, and for making her the person she is today. she loves Tsunade because without her, she would not be here_

And she loves Shikamaru because he has nothing she envies, has nothing she is reminded of, and is nothing she cannot one day be. She loves Shikamaru because he lets her come close to that peace, lets her almost glow, and provides a not-quite-harmony that Sakura treasures as her own. She loves Shikamaru because he loves her back just as much.

_and she hates Shikamaru because he lets her almost have everything she's ever wanted, but falls short. and she hates Shikamaru for being too ordinary and impassionate and blasé. and she hates Shikamaru because he has neither a warm smile nor cold eyes, and she hates him because he has never tried to push her neither up nor away. she hates Shikamaru because he cannot make her __**feel**__ the way she wants to, and he never will._

_she hates Shikamaru because her love for him has made her settle._

_and as she so longs to be among the __**stars**_

_he will forever bind her to the earth._

**A/N: **Yay, two stories in two days. They're both not very long but oh well. :P So this oneshot isn't great, but I prefer it over "of too thin lines" and prefer "for the things unsaid" over this. However, I still hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope you review!

Oh, and check out the two stories I mentioned by clicking my name. I think they're worth a few moments of your time.


End file.
